


Drabble:  "Secret Service"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock, after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "Secret Service"

NEW: "Secret Service" 1/1 (TOS: drabble K/S, BDSM) [R]

Title: "Secret Service"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [R]   
Codes: K/S, BDSM   
Disclaimer: Fans have rights, and I'm exercising mine.  
Feedback welcome - ~flamers are lamers~  
================================

 

Spock surreptitiously "borrowed" super-strong medical restraints, and fastened them to his bunk in a secure manner which satisfied his requirements. He bathed, then sat at his desk clad in only a robe, awaiting Kirk's arrival. 

Jim was always early or late, never punctual. Tonight he arrived 4.36 minutes early; smiling mischievously, eager to begin.

On the bedside table, the canvas bag containing their erotic toys lay open, gaping invitingly.

Jim waited for the door to close and lock, waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light of Spock's cabin, then adopted a belligerent attitude and began the game.


End file.
